


I Don't Need You (Until I Do)

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bed Sharing Meme, Infinity Arc, M/M, Non-Consensual Vampirism, Possessive Behaviour, Self-Loathing, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Bed-sharing Meme: InfinityYou will be possessive, Kamui had said, and there had been no kindness in the flare of his eyes, no pity in the curl of his lip – but there is possessive, and then there isdesperate.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I Don't Need You (Until I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Unwilling vampire shares bed with prey, now with a side of possessive angst.

The urge to stay close is never so strong but for when he’s just fed, and Fai twitches in self-disgust at another aborted attempt to leave the bed, standing and walking to the door only to find himself turning on the spot and crawling back onto the sheets like an animal before he even makes two steps, the self-loathing rising up like bile and twice as bitter, burning on his tongue.

 _You will be possessive_ , Kamui had said, and there had been no kindness in the flare of his eyes, no pity in the curl of his lip – but there is possessive, and then there is _desperate_ , and it is the latter Fai approaches, panting and miserable as he claws at the bedding, forcing himself across the mattress and collapsing atop Kurogane’s legs in a furious heap.

_You will want to be close to him, physically at the very least. Do not deny yourself - the more you resist, the more urgent your need will become._

His vampire sire had spoken from experience, of that Fai was sure, but he had waved off the advice as he had waved off Subaru’s concern: his self control was absolute, after all. What was hunger to the pain that Fai had lived with since he left the pit? What was mere _desire_ to the need to restore life to the one who had died by his own wretched existence? And so he had been arrogant and sure of himself, sure that vampire blood could never win out over the darkness that squeezed his small and blackened heart.

But then. But then! He should have _known_. Nothing he had ever experienced could have prepared him for this man.

Red eyes, glassy from blood-loss and heavy-lidded with exhaustion, hold his gaze fiercely all the same, and the taste of the blood that beads beneath the press of Kurogane’s own fingertips is intoxicating even only by breath; it takes all Fai has not to climb the body lying prone before him like a summit ( _like a tower_ ), claw his way up to the wound still bleeding at the junction of neck and shoulder and fasten his mouth to drink and drink and _drink_ –

“If you need more,” says Kurogane thickly, and the hiss Fai spits through bared teeth and snarling mouth forces him to silence before he can finish that thought.

“I don’t need anything of _you_ ,” he growls, even as his own body makes him a liar, and the hand Fai fists in the dark and bloodied fabric of Kurogane’s torn shirt is shaking too hard to even bear claws. 

“Be quiet, for once,” he manages, when the worst of it has subsided; Fai bites his own tongue against the urge to beg ( _more I need more I need I need I want_) and debase himself even further. He gasps, dragging in a slow breath of _prey_ and _blood_ and _mine mine mine_, forcing his eyes closed as the need burns through his lungs, right down to the deep and visceral hollow in his chest.

“Just go to sleep, damn you. You’re even less use to me awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of vampirism coming with territorial instincts: _this is my prey, no touchie._ Unfortunately, I don't really think Fai was in the mood in Infinity to appreciate what was his.


End file.
